Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel)
"Ein silberner Pfeil" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das viereiunddreißigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve trifft sich in Tel'aran'rhiod mit Birgitte. Beide beobachten Lanfear, Sammael, Graendal und Rahvin bei einem Gespräch. Dann werden sie von Moghedien angegriffen. Birgitte verletzt Moghedien, die daraufhin Birgitte angreift und verschwinden lässt. Als Liandrin die verletzte Moghedien in der Wachen Welt sieht, will sie sie angreifen, doch die Verlorene ist schneller. Moghedien schirmt sie ab und fertigt einen unendlich komplizierten Knoten, bevor sie Liandrin dem Personal überlässt. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Amadicia, nahe Samara Elayne hat an diesem Abend gekocht; sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Köchin, will jedoch nie Komplimente hören, da sie immer glaubt, es wäre nicht gut genug. Wenn Nynaeve kocht, finden alle immer einen Grund, zu gehen. Valan Luca ist bei ihnen und macht Nynaeve unablässig Komplimente und versucht sie zu überreden, doch noch das rote Kleid zu tragen. Sie rammt ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite, als er sich ihr aufdrängen will und rückt ihren Hocker weg, doch wie immer rückt er einfach hinterher. Sie steht schließlich auf und zieht sich mit Elayne in den Wagen zurück, wobei sie den Männern den Abwasch zurücklässt. Die Tochter-Erbin wirft ihr vor, Luca noch zu ermutigen, da Nynaeve inzwischen versucht, sich zu beherrschen und niemanden mehr anschreien will, doch gerade das scheint Luca Mut zu machen. Nynaeve bittet Elayne um den Traum-Ter'angreal. Elayne sagt, sie wäre eigentlich dran, weil Nynaeve ständig in Tel'aran'rhiod ist und Elayne nur die Treffen mit Egwene überlässt. Beim letzten Mal musste die Tochter-Erbin sich deshalb eine Standpauke anhören, die eigentlich Nynaeve galt. Die ehemalige Seherin sagt, sie müsse Birgitte noch vieles fragen. Elayne gibt nach. Sie sagt, dass es schwierig ist, Egwene gegenüber zu schweigen, die genau zu wissen scheint, von wem sie ihre Informationen haben. Sie fragt sich, warum die Weisen Frauen sie nie begleiten, wenn sie sich in der Weißen Burg umsehen, und Nynaeve vermutet, dass es ihnen einfach unangenehm ist, dort zu sein. Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod In Tel'aran'rhiod findet Nynaeve sich in Lucas Lager wieder. Ihr wird klar, dass sie das unanständige rote Kleid trägt und sie ändert es schnell, weil sie nicht will, dass Birgitte sie so sieht. Bei ihren vielen Gesprächen hat sie gemerkt, dass Birgitte etwas Soldatisches hat, auch bezüglich der anzüglichen Bemerkungen, die sie immer dann macht, wenn Nynaeve sich unbewusst in so ein Kleid träumt. Doch Birgitte ist bereits da und hat sie schon gesehen. Sie erzählt von einem mal, als sie ein ähnliches Kleid trug, um Wachen abzulenken und Nynaeve unterbricht sie, bevor die Geschichte noch unanständiger werden kann. Birgitte sagt, dass sie Moghedien gefunden hat. Nynaeve fragt sofort, ob sie bemerkt wurde und ob Birgitte sie zu Moghedien bringen kann. Die Heldin des Horns sagt, sie könnte Nynaeve kurz hinbringen, doch Moghedien ist nicht allein und sie verlangt, dass Nynaeve sich vollkommen still verhält und nichts unternimmt. Nynaeve verspricht es, da sie gerade zu viel Angst hat, um überhaupt die Macht zu lenken. Birgitte berührt sie und beide finden sich plötzlich in der Schwärze. Unter sich sehen sie Moghedien, die ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit steht und lauscht. Darunter befindet sich eine Plattform und dort sitzen vier weitere Verlorene: Graendal, Sammael, Lanfear und Rahvin. Graendal erklärt gerade, dass Sammael noch nie feige war. Dieser antwortet, man dürfe ihn nicht so nennen, doch wenn er so weitermacht wie bisher, würde ihm Rand bald an die Kehle springen. Der Angriff auf das Lager am Jangai-Pass. (Gezwitscher in der Nacht (Kapitel)) Lanfear sagt, dies wäre doch der Plan. Rahvin erklärt, dass jemand sterben soll, der Rand nahe steht. Dann würde dieser kommen und wenn er sich auf Sammael konzentriert, würden die anderen drei ihn von hinten angreifen. Aus dem Gespräch kann man entnehmen, dass alle miteinander gekoppelt sind. Graendal sagt, Rand würde es merken, da er inzwischen einen Lehrer hat. Sie sagt, dass Sammael wohl noch verlangen wird, mehr als nur dreizehn Schwarze Ajah mit einzubinden. Lanfear erklärt, dass Sammael mehr vertrauen haben soll, schließlich sei auch Rahvin bereit, jemand anderem die Kontrolle bei der Koppelung zu überlassen. Sie fragt, warum Sammael jetzt diskutieren will, obwohl er ja schon zugestimmt hat. Dann nimmt Birgitte mit sich fort. Nynaeve fragt, ob sie entdeckt wurden, doch die Heldin des Horns verneint. Sie sagt, sie wolle nur nicht so ungeschützt dort stehen, falls einer der Verlorenen aufblickt. Nynaeve fragt, ob Birgitte die Frauen erkannt hat, da sie selbst nur Rahvin und Sammael identifizieren konnte. Birgitte sagt, es wären Lanfear und Graendal gewesen. Sie warnt, dass Nynaeve Graendal nicht unterschätzen sollte, obwohl die Frau einen so offensichtlich unzüchtigen Geschmack aufweist - ihr Stuhl zeigte die nackten Körper von Menschen in sexuellen Posen. Hinter ihnen sagt Moghedien plötzlich, Graendal sei nicht schlau genug. Birgitte wirbelt sofort herum und will einen ihrer silbernen Pfeile abschießen, doch sie wird hart zurückgeschleudert und bleibt bewusstlos liegen. Nynaeve greift sofort nach Saidar, doch es ist zu spät. Sie ist abgeschirmt, obwohl es nur einen Augenblick gedauert hat, in dem sie von ihrer Angst gelähmt war. Jetzt ist sie nur noch wütend, als Moghedien sie mit der Macht hochreißt und ihre Kleider verschwinden lässt, während sie ihren Körper verbiegt. Die Verlorene tritt näher und erklärt, dass sie das von Graendals Stuhl gelernt hat. Sie erklärt lachend, dass sie nicht glauben kann, dass Nynaeve sie tatsächlich gesucht hat. Amüsiert sagt sie, dass sie sie in einer Menagerie leicht finden wird. Wütend entgegnet Nynaeve, dass sie es doch versuchen sollte und schielt zu Birgitte herüber, die immer noch leblos da liegt. Sie weiß, dass sie kaum eine Chance mehr hat und will Moghedien so weit provozieren, dass diese sie schnell tötet. Doch die Verlorene durchschaut sie und knebelt Nynaeve. Sie sagt, sie würde sie in ein Tier verwandeln, und solange bis sie das ändert, würde Nynaeve jedes mal dieses Tier sein, wenn sie Tel'aran'rhiod betritt. Sie droht, Nynaeve in ein Pferd zu verwandeln und sie regelmäßig nach Tel'aran'rhiod zu ziehen, um auf ihr auszureiten. Doch sie könnte Nynaeve auch Semirhage übergeben. Dann fragt sie, ob Elayne bei Nynaeve ist. Nynaeve lügt wütend, dass sie allein ist, doch dann fühlt sie sich mit einem Schlag, als hätte man sie am ganzen Körper verprügelt. Moghedien fragt erneut. Winselnd lügt Nynaeve, dass Elayne mit einem Mann verschwunden sei, nachdem sie Tanchico verlassen hatten. Moghedien glaubt ihr nicht und sagt, sie könnte dafür sorgen, dass Nynaeve nicht nur Verletzungen aus Tel'aran'rhiod mitnimmt, sondern auch den Drang zu gehorchen. Sie will weiter drohen, doch dann sieht Nynaeve einen silbernen Pfeil aus Moghediens Brust ragen. Sie fällt zu Boden und kann Saidar erreichen. Birgitte taumelt auf sie zu und sagt, sie solle fliehen. Moghedien greift Birgitte an, die daraufhin verschwindet. Dann sackt Moghedien zusammen und verschwindet schließlich ebenfalls. Nynaeve kann sich hochrappeln und fängt an zu weinen. Sie fleht, dass Birgitte ihr vergibt, doch nichts ist zu hören. Liandrin Ort: Amador, Amadicia Liandrin schreckt hoch, als Moghedien blutend aus ihrem Schlafzimmer taumelt. Sie, Temaile und Chesmal sind die einzigen der Schwarzen Ajah, die gerade im Haus sind. Moghedien befielt Chesmal, sie zu heilen, was diese auch sofort ängstlich tut. Die Verlorene ist so schwach, dass Temaile ihr ins Schlafzimmer zurück helfen muss. Sofort schlägt Liandrin mit der Macht zu. Doch sie ist zu langsam. Moghedien schirmt sie ab und fesselt sie mit Luft. Liandrin lügt stammelnd, dass sie Moghedien nur beim Schlafen helfen wollte, doch sie wird geknebelt. Moghedien überlegt laut, dass sie schon beinahe wie Semirhage ist, denn wenn Nynaeve sie nicht so wütend gemacht hätte, würde sie Liandrin nur töten. Dann bindet sie die Abschirmung um die Schwarze Ajah ab mit einem Knoten, der unendlich kompliziert ist. Sie erklärt, dass Liandrin lange suchen müsste, um jemanden zu finden, der das wieder entwirren kann. Liandrin sucht Hilfe bei Temaile und Chesmal, doch beide scheinen damit sehr zufrieden zu sein. Moghedien erklärt ihr, dass es einen inneren Zwang gibt, der stärker ist als alles. Die Verlorene wendet das Gewebe bei Liandrin an und befielt ihr, zu leben. Sie sagt, dass sie weiterleben würde, so sehr sie sich auch den Tod wünscht. Moghedien entfernt den Knebel bei Liandrin, die sofort zu betteln anfängt, doch sie bekommt nur eine Ohrfeige und gleich zwei weitere, als Moghedien fragt, ob sie noch mehr möchte. Die Verlorene erklärt, dass sie sich eine Bestrafung ausgedacht hat, die selbst Semirhage entzücken würde. Sie will Liandrin nicht dämpfen, sondern sie mit dem Wissen leben lassen, dass es vielleicht jemanden geben könnte, der die Abschirmung wieder auflöst. Dann sagt sie, dass sie sie Amellia Arene und Evon übergeben wird. Liandrin will weiter betteln, doch sie weint zu sehr. Moghedien befielt Temaile, Evon und Frau Arene vorzubereiten. Sie will nicht, dass Liandrin getötet oder verstümmelt wird, sondern immer mit der Hoffnung leben muss, dass sie entkommen könnte. Dann lässt sie sich von Chesmal in ihr Schlafzimmer führen, während sie berichtet, dass Elayne und Nynaeve in einer Menagerie reisen. Liandrin kriecht Moghedien bettelnd hinterher, doch sie wird vollkommen ignoriert. Als die Tür sich hinter Chesmal und Moghedien geschlossen hat - die planen, nach Ghealdan zu reisen und die Menagerien abzusuchen - spricht Liandrin Temaile an. Sie sagt, dass sie gemeinsam die Verlorene überwältigen könnten. Doch Temaile sagt, dass Liandrin noch nie wusste, wann sie nach zu hohen Zielen greift. Temaile will Liandrin nicht helfen. Statt dessen lächelt sie und sagt, der Koch Evon wäre sicher sehr überrascht, wenn die ehemalige Anführerin der Gruppe ihm die Füße küssen würde. Dann fängt sie an, Liandrin mit der Einen Macht zu foltern. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Valan Luca *Liandrin Guirale *Moghedien *Chesmal Emry *Temaile Kinderode In Tel'aran'rhiod * Birgitte Silberbogen * Graendal - auch als hübsche Frau mit Sonnenhaaren * Sammael - auch als kräftiger Mann mit Narbe im Gesicht * Lanfear - auch als Frau auf einem schneeweißen Stuhl * Rahvin - auch als Mann mit weißen Schläfen Tiere * S'redit Erwähnt * Aludra * Bair * Egwene al'Vere * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Lan Mandragoran * Clarine Anhill * Petra Anhill * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Gaidal Cain * Moghedien * Semirhage * Evon * Amellia Arene - als Frau Arene * Jorin Arene - als Frau Arenes Mann Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Tochter-Erbin *Seherin *Helden des Horns *Verlorene Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Seanchan * Schwarze Ajah Orte *Amadicia **Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie am Eldar **Amador *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Lager von Valan Lucas Menagerie am Eldar **von den Verlorenen erschaffener Ort im Nichts Erwähnt * Caemlyn ** Königlicher Palast von Andor * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Tanchico Gegenstände * Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Ring der Könige von Malkier * Großer Schlangenring * Streith - als Stoff wie Nebel Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Luft verfestigen als Fesseln aus Luft ** Abschirmung ** Heilen ** Zwang Spiele * Kreiselspiel Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Amador Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Kapitel VLM